The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many conventional transceivers have multiple antennas, such as two transmit antennas and two receive antennas. These multi-antenna transceivers provide, in some cases, improved transmission and reception over transceivers having a single transmit or receive antenna. However, this improved transmission and reception typically comes at a cost of increased power consumption.